


Strip Tease Truth or Dare

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stan, Everyone Is Alive, Group Sex, Kinktober 2019, Making Out, Multi, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Scissoring, implied strip teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: This is a game that love to play, ever since becoming a full fledged pack. They call it strip tease truth or dare, where truth leads to a piece of clothing being removed and dares leading to more sexier things.





	Strip Tease Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Scissoring, plus other various kinks 
> 
> So....this happened....
> 
> *Set in the same universe as my other Bill x Richie stories*
> 
> (Richie x Bill, Mike x Stan, and Ben x Beverly are the established couples. They just don't mind sharing each other. Eddie is the odd man out *shrugs* sorry Eds)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Of course you would choose dare.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes as Richie eagerly waits for the alpha to decide his dare. They’re setting in a circle, the whole of the Loser’s Club, each in a various state of undress. This is a game that love to play, ever since becoming a full fledged pack. They call it strip tease truth or dare, where truth leads to a piece of clothing being removed and dares leading to more sexier things. These get together usually end with the omegas of the group riding their alpha’s with wild abandon, but today, Eddie wanted to spice things up. Eddie wants to see something that they haven’t witnessed yet.

“Alright Tozier, I dare you to make out with Beverly.” 

This earns a smirk from the omega as he glances over towards Beverly, winking at his fellow omega. Beverly returns the wink, moving from her spot next to Ben to the center of the circle. Richie does the same, coming to set criss-cross as she climbs into his lap.

They don’t hesitate to begin, Beverly cupping his face and kissing him. Richie’s hands roam underneath her shirt, caressing her back as the kiss intensifies. They can hear the mixed sounds of grunts and moans around them, pushing them to take things further. They pull apart, panting.

“You wanna give these boys a show?” Beverly asks, setting back. Richie moans in response, and that’s all the permission she needs. 

She makes quick work of his wet boxers, throwing them to the side. He’s leaned back on his hands now, spreading his legs wide as Beverly buries her face into his hot, wet center. Richie groans, throwing his head back as a hot tongue licks at his opening. 

“Fuck,” he hears Eddie from his left, looking over to see the alpha groping himself through his shorts. 

“Like what you see, Eds?” Richie laughs when Eddie gulps, eyes going wide as if just now realizing he’s being watched. 

“I...um…” Eddie looks over to Bill, who’s smirking at him. Bill’s own hand is inside his boxers, lazily moving up and down his erect cock. 

“Go ahead Eddie. Show Richie how much you’re enjoying yourself,” Bill winks at him, gesturing to the two omegas in the center. He doesn’t hesitate after that, bring Richie into a deep kiss. 

Beverly stops and looks up at the two making out before her. She grins, moving up Richie’s body to intertwined their legs together. Richie breaks apart from Eddie, getting the hint at what Beverly is wanting to do. Beverly thrusts her clothed cunt against his naked one, and together they begin grinding against one another.

By now, everyone in the room is going at it. Beverly and Richie still grinding against the other as Richie takes Bill’s cock into his mouth, his hand jerking Eddie off, as the two alphas make out. Beside them, Stan straddles Mike’s lap, their cocks sliding against the other. Ben is behind Stan, fucking into the moaning beta. They all lay panting afterwards, sated, and covered in sweat and cum. 

They all lay in comfortable silence, no one willing to move just yet, but they all silently agree, they will definitely have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this....
> 
> There will be more group sex in the future! But for now, i'm continuing on with solo Richie x Bill


End file.
